


A Stop In The Shop

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: While out Christmas shopping, Wendy bumps into a man under the mistletoe and things take a massive turn from there.
Kudos: 25





	A Stop In The Shop

With Christmas being right around the corner, Wendy hoped that it didn’t seem out of place that she was wearing a santa dress in the middle of the day while she was out shopping. She needed to pick up some last minute gifts for a few people in the guild, wanting to make sure that everyone she knew got something. With a smile on her face, Wendy made her way through the store, carefully picking out a few things for people before she ended up under a mistletoe. A gentle smile came to her lips as she stopped and looked up at the mistletoe, a sudden Christmas feeling washing over her.

However, before she could take a second to appreciate the feeling, she felt a large figure bump into her from behind and almost cause her to drop the items she was holding. But when she turned around to see who it was, all Wendy saw was a man with a cart full of items behind him. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was in the way.” Wendy took a step to the side to get out of the man’s way before seeing him stop and look up toward the mistletoe that they were standing under.   
  
“You can’t just leave a mistletoe like that and not get a kiss from someone. That’s not tradition.” The man paused for a moment as he looked at the young girl, wondering if it was okay for the owner of the store to give a little girl a kiss even if they were under the mistletoe. He gave a quick shrug and leaned down enough to give Wendy a quick peck on the lips. “I guess a quick peck won’t do any harm. Just keep it a secret between us, alright?” With a playful wink, the man started to move past Wendy, wanting to get back to work and keep his store running without any trouble.

Of course, that didn’t quite sit well with Wendy. She wasn’t upset that the man walked away after he stole a kiss from her. But she was more concerned about the fact that she thought a ‘kiss under the mistletoe’ had to be an actual kiss and not just a quick peck. It didn’t take more than a moment for Wendy to put the items she had picked out for everyone onto the ground out of the way, so that no one would trip over them, and rush over toward the man that had kissed her. “Excuse me!”

Luckily, he didn’t get too far away from her or the mistletoe, letting her stop him before she had to drag him back. But that didn’t stop the faint blush that started to rise to her cheeks as she looked toward the man’s face. “Isn’t a kiss under the mistletoe supposed to be a real kiss? D-Do you want a proper kiss?” Before waiting on an answer from the man, Wendy quickly grabbed onto his collar and pulled him away from the cart he was holding, bringing him back underneath the mistletoe. Where she quickly and eagerly pulled him into a deep kiss, wanting to make sure that she kept with what she thought was the proper tradition.

It was a bit of a shock having such a young girl be as assertive as she was in the middle of the store. But if a cute girl in an equally cute santa dress was willing to give him a kiss, then what kind of person would he be to argue? The store owner returned Wendy’s affection and slowly wrapped his arms around her body. He wasn’t even really sure if they were underneath the mistletoe still or if she had just pulled him into the middle of the store. But that didn’t stop him from keeping Wendy close to his body and returning her kiss.

Though, when Wendy pulled away from his lips, she felt the desire and look of approval she had in her eyes. She just pulled a grown man around in a store and kissed him like he was her lover. Carla would kill her if she knew about this, but something about the way this man’s lips felt against her own made her not care about what Carla would think. “W-Well? Was that better…?” Nervousness and embarrassment were clear in her voice as she looked at the man, wondering if she did the right thing or if she had to kiss him again.

“It was much better than a peck. But, maybe I need another kiss.” If she was willing to keep kissing him, the store owner wasn’t against getting as many as he could from this cute, blue-haired girl. He didn’t know who she was, but he didn’t really care either. Especially when she stood up on her tiptoes to be able to reach his lips without any issue.

When their lips met for a third time, Wendy forgot that the rest of the store was even around them. The sweet scent that came off of this man’s body, the way his hands gripped her petite figure, and the fact that she was getting to kiss someone for Christmas all made her forget just where they were and what she was doing. Even as his hands started to snake around her body and down toward her rear end. She didn’t stop him as she enjoyed another kiss with him.

Of course, one kiss led to another, and then another, and then another. Only seconds after their lips met for the third time, Wendy felt herself going for even more from the man. She didn’t know his name, who he was, or anything. But the more she felt his lips press against her own, the more she wanted to enjoy that feeling and relish in it. Even as his hands grabbed onto her rear and she felt his fingers sink into the soft skin of her ass cheeks. She didn’t argue or turn the man away. Not when kissing him over and over again in the middle of made her forget about everything that was happening around her.

It certainly helped that Wendy appreciated the feeling that sparked in her body when she felt the man’s fingers sink into the soft skin of her ass cheeks. The fact that he went from worrying about kissing a girl her size to openly grabbing her body in the middle of the store they were in excited her more than it should. And she knew that, but she wasn’t going to do anything to fight it. Not when Wendy felt his fingers move from her rear end toward her hips and then suddenly slipped underneath the dress she was wearing so he could get a firm hold on her bare ass cheeks.

Yet, as he did this, Wendy showered the man’s lips in kisses. Over and over again, she pressed her lips against his own, making out with him underneath a mistletoe like they were long-time lovers that hadn’t been able to see each other in months. She didn’t mind this one bit. Especially when she felt the man’s tongue suddenly push past her lips and start exploring her mouth. Her tongue quickly and playfully struggled against his own when he did this. But it wasn’t until he pulled back and allowed their lips to part that she really enjoyed what he was doing. A blissful breath escaped from between Wendy’s lips when her tongue swirled with the man’s outside of their mouths.

At least, until he pulled far enough away from her lips that she couldn’t go in for another kiss. Hot and heavy breaths slowly left Wendy as she felt the man’s fingers continue to squeeze her soft rear end and play with her body despite them being in the middle of the store. As she looked into his eyes, she started to forget why she even came here in the first place. It had to do with Christmas, that much was obvious by the fact that she was in a store this time of year. But everything else? That was far from her mind as she stared at the lust that swirled in his eyes. “S-Sir…?”   
  
“Hmm? Is something wrong?” As he asked, the store owner didn’t pull his hands away from Wendy’s body. Instead, he leaned into just a little bit more than he had a moment ago. He made sure that he could feel her body pressing against his own while he held tightly onto her rear end. “You’re not starting to regret this, are you? You’re the one who asked if I wanted a proper kiss.”   
  
“N-No! Of course, I’m not. But…” A quiet and almost pitiful whine left Wendy as she pressed her head against the man’s torso, unsure of just what to say to ask for another kiss. Or if she even should. She was enjoying how they felt and just wanted more. But from the way that he was playing with her panties while she leaned against him made him think that he possibly wanted more, and maybe a kiss wasn’t worth anything anymore. Wendy pouted quietly against his chest before she tilted her head upward and planted a few gentle and affectionate kisses against his jawline.

When the man’s grip on her body grew even tighter, Wendy pressed her rear end into his hands. She loved the way it felt to have him hold on to her like this. Especially when his fingers squeezed and sank into her ass like they were meant to do it. The way he grabbed her as if he owned her even though she was just a stranger to him made her shiver in delight, arousal starting to course through her body. But when he pulled her into yet another kiss, that was when Wendy felt the world around them fade away once again.

Though, it certainly helped that he didn’t hesitate to push his tongue past her lips and make out with her in the middle of the store like it was nothing once again. It only pushed Wendy to kiss him back just as hard and affectionately as he kissed her, determined to make this man feel just as good as he was making her feel. But she didn’t know just how well she was doing until she felt something hard starting to press against her stomach with the way the man held onto her body. A sharp gasp escaped Wendy when she realized just what it was, causing her to look down and see an erection in the man’s pants. “Is… Is that-”   
  
“Why don’t you get down and find out?” A devious smile came to the man’s face as he gently pushed Wendy down onto her knees, keeping his eyes locke don her own to make sure she wasn’t about to try and run. When she ended up on her knees, he was quick to bring his hands from her rear end and move them to his crotch. Where he took his time unzipping his pants and leaving the young girl watching in astonishment that he was doing something like this. “It’ll give you another place to kiss under the mistletoe.~”   
  
Wendy’s eyes widened when she watched his cock spring out from his zipper and almost smack her in the face. But he was right. It did give her another place to kiss. And she quickly started to pepper quick and adoring kisses along his length while she had the chance. She kept her fingers wrapped around the base of his member as she pointed it toward the sky, kissing along the underside of it and listening for sounds of approval from the man. And when she got what she wanted out of him, Wendy happily wrapped her lips around the tip of his shaft.

Just how thick and how long it was wasn’t a concern for the dragon slayer as she started to swirl her tongue around the tip of the man’s length. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she began to get deeper and deeper into what this guy wanted from her. Not that she was complaining when her tongue was nearly assaulted in a sweet flavor that nearly matched the scent that came off of him. Wendy didn’t know just what it meant, but she didn’t exactly care either. She was too busy taking inch after inch of his shaft into her mouth while looking him in the eyes.

She allowed inch after inch of the man’s member to push deeper into her mouth as she made her way down toward the base of his shaft. All the while, Wendy kept her tongue moving and dancing around his length in order to bring him the most pleasure that she was able to. It was wonderful to feel his hands come to the back of her head and grip onto her scalp. Not because of the fact that she was sucking off a stranger in the middle of the store, but simply due to the fact that if hew as willing to take things this far this quickly without even learning her name, then maybe there was something special about him.

Wendy continued to move her head and up and down the man’s length, keeping her tongue moving around it while she made her way up to the tip. And once she was there, she didn’t hesitate to pop her lips off from around it and start lacing quick and affectionate kisses against it. She quickly closed her eyes as she made her way down the throbbing member until her nose pressed against his balls. The moment they did, she quickly wrapped her lips around one and took it into her mouth, uncaring about the fact that he was starting to thrust his hips against her face in the process.

She was too focused on the fact that one of his heavy balls was now in her mouth, her tongue darting around it and licking every inch that she could. Of course, that didn’t stop Wendy from loving the way he tasted before she spit it back out of her mouth and pressed her tongue against the base of his member, slowly and steadily dragging it back up to the tip once again. Where she didn’t hesitate to take his member into her mouth once again. However, instead of working her way down, the young girl wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started to stroke the lower half of it.

Wendy couldn’t stop herself from smiling around the member as she bobbed her head up and down the first half of the length. She slowly and carefully coiled her tongue around it while she had the chance. Whatever she could do to make sure that this man was getting the pleasure that she thought he deserved. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she heard him suddenly moan above her. And it felt like it was going to pound out of her chest when the grip on the back of her head grew a little bit tighter, telling her that she was doing a fantastic job in getting him off.

Every time that talented little tongue moved around his member, the shop owner couldn’t stop himself from groaning in bliss. Not only did it just feel good, but he was getting head in the middle of his store during the most stressful season of the year. He smiled as he looked down at Wendy, able to see the bliss and affection on her face even with her eyes closed. Those soft lips felt absolutely wonderful around his shaft, especially with just how quickly Wendy was moving up and down his length, stroking what she didn’t take into her mouth. “Fuck… I didn’t think you’d be this good… I’m going to cum.”   
  
Wendy quickly pulled herself back until only the tip of his shaft remained in her mouth. She continued to stroke his member while wondering just how he wanted to cum. The thought of him pulling out and marking her sparked a feeling of excitement and power in her stomach that she couldn’t shake. But the thought of him forcing her to take his cock into her throat once again also caused her to moan around his length.

Fortunately, Wendy got her answer when he swiftly pulled her from around his length and kept her head just a few inches in front of his cock. She couldn’t even take a quick breath before his member unloaded onto her face. Rope after rope of his thick, sticky, and warm spunk splattered along her face, making her shudder and shiver in bliss due to the fact that she was being marked in the middle of the store. And the fact that the man was groaning above her as he did it was just an extra little bit of satisfaction that coursed through her.

When he kept a hold on her head and suddenly pushed her onto the ground, Wendy’s eyes fluttered open. They shimmered a dark shade of pink instead of their usual brown. It only lasted for a moment, but it was long enough for her to feel that sensation of power from a moment ago disappear. Not that her mind lingered on it for long before she felt the man swiftly pull up on her dress and shift her snowflake print underwear to the side, exposing her cunt to him. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to ask the man just what he was going to do next.

However, when her lips parted, the only thing Wendy could get out past her lips was a sharp and blissful moan from the feeling of him quickly filling her pussy with his still-hard cock. Her back arched off of the floor as pleasure and pain rushed through her system and easily clouded her mind. Not even a moment later, the young girl felt the shop owner’s lips pressing against her own once again, making her shudder and moan into his kiss. All while he started to quickly thrust into her like she was just some kind of toy.

The aggressive way he thrusted into her caused Wendy’s mind to blur and cloud over, the world around them fading away and leaving them alone. Things had been moving far faster than she expected them to, but she was loving every second of it. And in her childish, but currently lust-twisted mind, this man had to have been laying claim over her in one way or another. Not only did he grab onto her rear end like it was just a plaything for him, but him cumming all over her face told Wendy that he was marking her and claiming her as his own. Not that she was complaining about it when pleasure and bliss washed over her body with each thrust he made. And that pleasure only got more and more intense by the moment. Especially once he reached a hand underneath her back so he could grab onto her rear end once again.

Another sharp and blissful gasp erupted from Wendy’s lips when she felt his shat starting to hammer against her womb with each thrust that he made. She didn’t expect that simple kissing a man under the mistletoe would lead to her being marked and fucked in the middle of a store like she was. But she couldn’t find a reason to complain about it as he sank his teeth into her neck, causing a sense of power and pain to rush through her and make her scream out in bliss. 

Wendy didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his body to hold him close while one of his hand snaked its way underneath her santa dress before reaching her small breasts. But she didn’t stop him from groping both her ass and her breast at the same time. Not when her body was quickly and easily wracked with pleasure and lust from everything he was doing to her. Especially when the way he thrusted into her was so aggressive and near animalistic in nature, leaving her to wonder if he really was just trying to mark her and breed her as his own lover. Though, she couldn’t find an issue with that as pleasure rushed into her mind the more she thought about it.

Having this shop owner as her lover couldn’t have been a bad thing. Not when he kissed her so wonderfully and fucked her as if he owned her, sparking a sense of distinction, power, pleasure, and desire while he did so. All things that Wendy found herself starting to love as his cock stretched her inner walls and hammered his way against the entrance to her womb. And the feeling of his fingernails starting to sink into her ass and her breast was just the icing on the cake as she felt herself being pushed closer and closer toward an orgasm in front of everyone that she didn’t realize was staring.

“I was hoping that you’d be tight. But to know that you’re this tight? I might just have to spend some extra time stretching you out…” The shop owner gasped when he felt Wendy’s fingers starting to claw at his back, telling him that he was doing just what he needed to as he fucked her to push her toward bliss. “And you’re still feeling good… I didn’t think a little thing like you would enjoy it rough like this.” Of course, he wasn’t complaining about the fact that he could go all out on a little girl that was only about half his size. Especially with how moans started to spill from her lips as his thrusts got a little bit more aggressive than they were a moment ago.

Wendy couldn’t stop herself from moaning and groaning underneath the man with the way he fucked her and held onto her. He was holding her like she was his lover and she enjoyed that more than she wanted to admit. But when his grip on her body only tightened, she knew what was coming. And she was ready for her lover and her boyfriend to cum inside of her. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know his name or even who he was the day prior. She was mating with her man in the middle of a store and loving every second of it. Especially once he pulled her into another deep and passionate kiss.

Not even a moment later, Wendy felt the shop owner’s hips stop moving, slamming against her own and staying there as his member throbbed and pulsed inside of her. And before she could get a word out, she heard the man groaning against her lips. In an instant, she felt a sudden blast of warmth flood into her womb and she knew that he was giving her just what she wanted. A sharp, blissful, and energetic gasp erupted from Wendy’s lips as her hair changed from it’s natural blue to pink, her Dragon Force activating from pure pleasure.

But it quickly faded away when she felt her lover’s lips pull away from her own, almost as if she was being shoved away from the man that just mated with her in the middle of his store. She didn’t know just what it was or who could be pulling them apart if they’ve been at it for so long. But that didn’t stop her from being unhappy to hear someone’s foot slam down next to her head. When her eyes opened again, Wendy saw a very familiar tail swaying above her and an equally familiar skirt hiding the first few inches of the tail. “C-Carla…?”   
  
“What are you doing with Wendy?! In the middle of a store? Just who do you think you are?!” Carla stomped her foot once again while pushing the man that had his dick buried inside of her friend a few seconds ago. She watched with a gleeful expression as the man stumbled backward and left on his rear end in the middle of his store. “How dare you touch a little girl like that. Don’t you know it’s-” Before she could finish her thought, Carla found herself quickly grabbed onto by the man that she had just pushed to the ground.

And before she could say another word, the humanoid catgirl found her lips caught in a deep and heavy kiss by the man that was just fucking her best friend. It only took a moment for Carla’s mind and body to betray her initial thoughts when she was pulled into a kiss. Something about the veracity and dominance the man had when he grabbed onto her was something that she hadn’t felt from anyone in the past. And it quickly showed how well she gave into it when she moaned against his lips while his hand started to roam her body.

Of course, there wasn’t a single reason to complain anymore in Carla’s mind. Not when the man kissed her a second and third time underneath the mistletoe, causing her to quiver in his grip. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that the quivering was also because of the fact that the shop owner’s hands were exploring her body and causing her to give in to what he wanted. Not that she minded anymore.

When he pulled away from this young girl’s lips, the shop owner couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. Not only had he just fucked a young girl in the middle of his store, but the catgirl that tried to stop him gave in with only one kiss. And it made him realize that maybe, just maybe, these two were far easier than he expected them to be. Not that there was an issue with that. Especially once Carla pushed her rear end into his hands and allowed him to pull her skirt off from around her hips.

In fact, Carla didn’t hesitate to help that man that was stripping her as they shared kiss after kiss, just like he had with Wendy. She brought both of her hands to the santa dress that she had on to match her dragon slayer friend and pulled it off of her body to allow the man better access to her body. Thanks to her humanoid form, Carla wasn’t ashamed of the small breasts that she had. Not when the shop owner quickly and shamelessly grabbed onto them and groped them in front of her best friend.

Quiet and blissful moans stumbled from Carla’s lips each and every time the older man grabbed onto her body and pulled her closer to him. Though, it didn’t take long for the young catgirl to push the man onto his back and straddle his lap, sitting comfortably as she continued to make out with her best friend’s lover right in front of her. “You got to have your fun, Wendy. Don’t you think it’s fair that I get to have a little bit of fun as well?~”

Before she could even open her mouth to answer her friend, Wendy watched as the man she deemed to be hers slapped her best friend’s ass without a care in the world. She even watched as Carla started to scoot her way down the shop owner’s body until her cheek was resting against his cum-coated member. “C-Carla…. What are you doing…?”

“Having some fun. What do you think I’m doing?~” Carla dragged her tongue along her lips as she pressed a few kisses against the shop owner’s hard cock. She loved the way it felt to have it twitch and throb against her lips with each and every kiss that she pressed against it. “You don’t mind, do you, Wendy?” There wasn’t any hesitation or shame as Carla wrapped her hand around the base of the shop owner’s cock and started to stroke it while looking him in the eyes.

“I’m certainly not against the two of you sharing me. You two seem like friends, so it shouldn’t be too hard, right?” A quiet chuckle left the older man as he watched Carla’s lips part around the head of his member, her taking in the first few inches without a care in the world.

It didn’t take more than a moment or two for Carla to take in every inch of the man’s shaft right then and there. She didn’t have any reason to take it slow. Not when he already got a chance to fuck Wendy and she was left wanting and tasting both her friend’s juices and his cum on his shaft. The catgirl steadily and playfully dragged her tongue along the underside of his member as she made her way down, making sure to swallow around his member just once she reached the base.

She had a smile on her lips as she slowly and teasingly made her way back to the tip of his member, popping her lips off of it and pressing a few kisses against the underside of his head to see how he’d react. Luckily, Carla was able to hear him groan and feel him shudder against her lips with each kiss that she placed against his cock. And that only pushed her to move even faster while she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. “Why didn’t you say he tasted so good when I Stepped in here, Wendy? I wouldn’t have tried to pull you two apart if I knew he was actually worth it.”

A quiet chuckle rumbled in Carla’s throat as she opened her eyes just enough to look at Wendy. But even as she saw the jealous and angered look on her friend’s face, she didn’t stop herself from stroking the shop owner’s cock. She wanted him to cum for her and she didn’t care what she had to do to make that happen. Her lips curled into a devious smile when she closed her eyes once again, happily tracing kisses along every inch of his shaft that she could.

Of course, all the while, Wendy felt herself growing more and more jealous as she watched her friend suck her lover’s cock. Carla was her best friend in the entire world and they shared almost everything together. But the thought of sharing her mate and her lover with her friend was something that twisted her stomach. Though, she couldn’t bring herself to move when she saw just how much fun Carla was having with her man. Deep down, some part of her that wasn’t jealous wanted her friend to enjoy herself.

But that part of her quickly started to fade away when she watched Carla take the shop owner’s cock into her mouth once again. Instead of taking it all the way to the base, the catgirl gagged on the member as she took it deeper and deeper into her mouth, pretending to choke on it as she moved her way down. Wendy’s blood started to boil as she watched her boyfriend groan and moan while laying flat on his back on the floor. She didn’t know just why he was enjoying someone else’s mouth as much as he enjoyed her own.

Unfortunately, before she could move, Wendy watched Carla pull away from his shaft and start to quickly and aggressively stroke it like he was about to cum. And before she could even open her mouth, the young dragon slayer watched with jealous eyes as her friend received a thick facial from her lover. Rope after rope after rope of his thick, warm, and delicious seed splattered all over Carla’s face while she giggled and licked her lips clean all the while.

Of course, Carla quickly snapped her fingers and reverted back into her exceed form with a smile on her face. She didn’t say a word as her wings sprouted from her back and allowed her to hover over the shop owner’s cock. “You got to fuck my friend, I think it’s only fair that you fuck me as well. However, I’d really much rather feel how big you are in my natural form.~” She didn’t give the man a chance to say anything as she started to slowly and steadily force the first few inches of his shaft into her pussy without a care, gasping when she realized just how large it was in comparison to her current form. “It’s so big, Wendy…”   
  
On the other hand, while he was okay with fucking two cute girls in the middle of his store, the shop owner didn’t know how to react when one of them turned into a cat that was only a tall as he knee. He gasped and tried to back away from her at first. But once he felt her inner walls tightly constrict around his shaft while she lowered herself down onto it, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Not when it was tighter and slicker than any pussy he had ever fucked before in his life, even compared to the young dragon slayer that glared at him just a few feet away.

Carla didn’t hesitate as she continued to lower herself onto the shop owner’s cock in front of her best friend. Each and every inch filling her body felt better than the last. Especially in her current form that was much smaller than her last, making the cock feel like it was even bigger than it actually was. “It’s so big, Wendy… It’s too bad you can’t change your form like I can!” When she reached the older man’s lap, Carla didn’t have a care in the world as she started to rock her hips against his lap.

Being the size that she was, Carla was able to feel the man’s shaft throbbing like it was inside of her womb, making her scream with excitement as she moved on his lap. She quickly and eagerly used her wings to make herself bounce on his cock, moving up until only the tip remained inside of her before allowing herself to fall back down and be stuffed full of his shaft. “We might just have to take him back home with us, Wendy! His dick is perfect!” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at the man that she was riding, loving the way his gaze twisted in joy and ecstasy from having her incredibly tiny pussy wrapped around his cock.

Of course, the older man couldn’t keep himself from groaning and looking at the cat that was bouncing on his cock. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be asking questions about how she was able to turn into a cat in the first place, not knowing that it was actually her original form. But with the pleasure that rushed through him with every bounce that she made, he couldn’t bring himself to care about that fact. Especially when her inner walls clenched around his shaft like she was already trying to milk him.

On the other hand, Wendy couldn’t bring herself to not be furious at what she saw. Not only was her best friend in the entire world fucking the man that she found herself falling in love within a short amount of time. But said friend was also rubbing it in her face about how she was the one with his cock buried inside of her. The young dragon slayer bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself calm as her pussy ached and throbbed with a sense of need while she watched the two go at it.   
  
She also couldn’t bring herself to be truly mad at Carla while watching her bounce on her man’s cock. The joy that filled her moans with each and every bounce, the way she rocked her hips back and forth on the shop owner’s cock, and the way Carla always looked back to Wendy when she said something about her man. All of it made her happy that her friend was enjoying herself. But jealousy still boiled in her gut as she watched the two, leaving the young dragon slayer in a place where she didn’t know if she should get involved or if she should stop them and make the shop owner swear to be hers and hers alone.

Before she could mentally come to an answer, Wendy heard Carla’s moans grow louder by the second. She didn’t know just why they were until she opened her eyes and saw what was happening. Her lover’s hand was on her friend’s wings, pulling them as she bounced on his cock. Little did she knew that the shop owner was also slamming his way into Carla as hard as he could. At least, until she saw cum suddenly and swiftly pump into her kitten friend’s stomach, swelling it up and making her bulge out just enough to be noticeable.

Unfortunately for Carla, that seemed to be the final straw for Wendy’s anger and jealousy. Without any warning, the small exceed found herself suddenly shoved off of the cock that pushed her into an orgasm and pumped her with more than enough cum to get someone of her size pregnant. When she found herself on the floor, it wasn’t due to her friend having pushed her, but instead a massive amount of wind blowing her away from the man. And a moment later, Carla noticed just where that wind had come from.

Almost on pure, bestial instinct and jealousy, Wendy’s Dragon Force activated and she was able to make her friend get off of the man that she was going to claim as her own. And the young dragon slayer didn’t hesitate as she rushed over toward her lover and plopped herself down into his lap. She placed her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes before she started to grind back and forth against his still-rigid shaft, feeling that he could go for another round. “You’re mine!”   
  
“W-What?” The shop owner didn’t know what to think about what was happening around him. All he knew was that the girl he had fucked a short bit ago now had pink hair instead of her blue locks and a near torrent of wind surrounded them as she sat down in his lap. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get away from her as she held him pinned to the floor. But before he could process just what she meant from her shouting that he was hers, he watched as she hoisted her hips into the air and slammed her back down onto his cock.

However, the moment that her hips connected with his own, he felt something shatter inside of his body. The strength at which this young girl slammed herself onto his cock and into his lap was hard enough to shatter his hips bones and make him scream in pain. But the pain only lasted for a moment. He didn’t know why, but Wendy’s Dragon Force allowed her to constantly heal him as she bounced on his cock over and over again.

And as she bounced over and over again, Wendy wasn’t ashamed of the way she shattered her man’s hips every time she landed in his lap. A smile came to her lips as she looked him into the eyes and continued to bounce on him just as hard and as fast as she could. “You’re mine! You’re not allowed to fuck anyone else! You belong to me!” As she shouted at him, Wendy’s screams started to turn into roars as her instinct started to take over and drive her wild. Not that she was complaining as her inner walls stayed consistently tight around his shaft and she could feel him reaching deep enough to get into her womb just like she wanted him to. “Promise me!”   
  
Wendy slammed her hips down against the shop owner’s once again. However, instead of picking herself back up and breaking his hips once again, she quickly started to rock her hips against his lap. The way his cock slammed against her inner walls every which way while she moved caused hot and heavy moans to spill from her lips with every way that she shook her hips. “I don’t want you fucking Carla. I don’t want you fucking some whore in the street. You’re mine! Promise me that you won’t fuck anyone else!”   
  
The man couldn’t stop himself from screaming as Wendy’s nails started to dig into his skin as she rocked herself back and forth. Not only did the pain fade away almost as quickly as it showed up. But it seemed she was able to do it time and time again without concern of any odd effects. He gasped when her fingers suddenly dragged from underneath his chest down toward his crotch, the marks on his stomach not fading away this time. Almost like she was now trying to make him in her own bestial way.

The shop owner nodded his head and watched as Wendy started to bounce in his lap once again. However, it became clear a moment later that she was still unclear about his answer when his hips shattered and almost turned into dust a moment later with how hard she slammed herself onto his lap. “Promise!” Tears started to fill Wendy’s eyes when she didn’t get an answer from him right away like she wanted. Hot and heavy breaths even began to spill from her lips when she looked him in the eyes, wanting him to just agree to be hers so she could properly enjoy him without having to worry about Carla trying to steal him.

Carla watched from the side as her friend rode the shop keeper that she was just fucking as hard as she could. With the amount of wind swirling around them, she couldn’t hear his bones shattering when Wendy slammed herself down into his lap. But, the exceed was able to hear her screaming and roaring about how the shop owner belonged to her. And she knew that if Wendy felt strong enough to get this aggressive about it that she shouldn’t get in the way.

However, Carla did find herself strangely turned on when she remembered that she had more than enough cum dumped into her to give her something to remember this man by even if he was stolen away by Wendy. She didn’t know just how an exceed could end up pregnant with a human’s child. But the feeling in her gut told her that it didn’t matter. Not in a world like theirs. Of course, that didn’t stop her from feeling jealous when she saw the shop owner starting to nod and give in to just what Wendy wanted from him.   
  
A sharp, blissful, and joyful moan escaped Wendy as her inner walls clamped down tight enough around the man’s shaft to instantly crush it if she wasn’t immediately healing it with her dragon force. All thanks to watching him nod and feeling his member erupt inside of her while she continued to bounce on his lap. Time and time again, she felt his hips crumble underneath her as her orgasm rushed through her while she felt a strange sense of warmth rush into her womb once again.

“Yes! Yes, okay! Please! Make me yours! I’ll be your lover and yours alone!” As he shouted in the air to make sure that Wendy could hear him through the wind, the shop owner couldn’t stop himself from erupting inside of the young girl. He didn’t know if it was due to just how aggressive she was being, or the pleasure of having the intense pain he felt whenever she landed on his lap fade away in an instant. Or if Wendy was just something special and he actually wanted to be with her. But he felt that, as she stopped her bouncing and the wind around them started to fade away, it wouldn’t matter. He’d likely learn to love her soon enough anyway.   
  
Of course, Wendy was more than happy with herself as she brought a hand to her stomach and thought about just how good it felt to have her man’s cum inside of her once again. She was still jealous that Carla had more than enough dumped into her. But it didn’t quite matter. Not nearly as much as having him swear to be her lover and hers alone. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she laid herself down against the shop owner’s stomach, keeping her head on his now-scarred chest and letting out a few quiet and heavy breaths. “Thank you… I just got so jealous of watching you be with Carla… I don’t know what came over me.” Wendy happily placed a deep and passionate kiss against his lips as the wind fully faded away and her hair returned to its normal color.


End file.
